


Moving Day

by bigheapoftrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fangirl, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheapoftrash/pseuds/bigheapoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz moves into Simon’s flat.</p><p>“With that Simon laced his warm fingers with Baz’s deathly cold ones and led him inside the warmth of his … no their flat” </p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://basilton-and-simon.tumblr.com/">Link text</a><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Simon Snow woke up to the harsh blare of his alarm opening his eyes to see his bedroom drenched in the early morning sun. Today was the day, his boyfriend of two years (Baz) was finally moving in officially. Baz had practically moved in about four months ago (after Penelope had left to live in America with Micah), but now Baz had sold his old flat and packed up all his belongings to be officially living with his boyfriend once again. Simon was so excited that after sending his daily good morning text to Penelope, he immediately started bombarding Baz with a number of lovey-dovey texts telling him how much he loved him and how excited he was to be finally living together again. After laying in bed about half an hour, and with no reply from either Baz or Penelope, he got up and started to get dressed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now around four in the afternoon and Simon was getting restless waiting for Baz to arrive. Baz had finally replied to his texts about an hour earlier and told him he was planning to get around to his flat at around five. Even though he was only an hour away from seeing Baz again, Simon was getting bored of waiting for Baz to arrive so was desperately trying to while the hour away with some Mario Kart.

Finally, after what felt like years of waiting, Simon heard the familiar knock on his front door. He ran to the door like an excited puppy and swung it open to be met with the striking Grey eyes of his boyfriend. He eagerly threw his arms around Baz’s pale neck and pulled him into a tight hug. This earned a soft chuckle from Baz who gently placed his hands on Simon’s waist and greeted him with a hushed “Good Afternoon Snow, it’s good to see you too”. Feeling overwhelmingly happy now his boyfriend was here, Simon lifted his head off of Baz’s shoulder, raised himself up onto the tips of his toes and placed a soft kiss onto his cold lips. After a few moments of bliss enjoying the feeling of Simon’s lips against his own, Baz pulled away with a teasing “Are you going to invite me in Snow, or just stand here snogging me were the whole world can see us”. With that Simon laced his warm fingers with Baz’s deathly cold ones and led him inside the warmth of his … no their flat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending about an hour snuggled up on the sofa together, Baz grabbed Simon’s hand, pulled him up from where he was sitting on the sofa and led him back outside to collect the boxes of his things that were still sat in the boot of his car.

They had been carrying boxes from the car into the flat for about an hour now and were almost finished when Baz randomly gave a quick “I love you, Simon”, before turning his attention back to the boot of his car. Baz has just grabbed a particularly heavy box filled with some of his books, when he heard Simon say “You called me Simon again”. The joy was apparent in his boyfriend’s voice at the use of his proper name, but Baz (who loved to tease him) continued shuffling down the street pretending not to have heard him. With the box in his hands, still striding back towards the flat Baz quickly called out a cheeky “No I didn’t Snow, I have never called you that” before disappearing behind their flat’s front door.

Simon Snow stood there giggling to himself because of his frankly ridiculous boyfriend for a moment, before gathering another box and taking it into what was now their flat. He had never felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
